


if I should die this very moment

by lakunae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakunae/pseuds/lakunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve got an idea.”<br/>“Should I say no now, or later?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I should die this very moment

_Saturday, 11:30 AM. Brunch._

 

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Should I say no now, or later?”

Scott Evans rolled his eyes. “Christopher, I do what you want to do _all the time._ You have to humor me this once.”

“Okay, I’ll let you tell me about it, _then_ I’ll say no.” Chris Evans crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. “Go.”

“Okay, one word: vampires.”

“ _No!”_

“You said you’d hear me out!”

“Fine. Vampires.”

“You ever met one?”

“No. I don’t know. Maybe? Do you know if someone’s a vampire or not anymore these days?” The abolition of the Vampiric Identification Act in California (on the grounds that it lead to unfair discrimination) had happened a few years ago. Now all vampire activity was legal, as long as the person being fed upon had given fully aware and complete consent.

“I haven’t met a vampire and I’m dying to. And I heard there’s this new club down in South L.A… a vampire club. You know, where you can meet someone and let them… You know.”

“Suck your blood?” Chris joked in a terrible imitation of an eastern European accent. “C’mon Scott. Is this really something you’re interested in?”

“Yes! Dave says it’s this really intense high, like better than drugs, better than sex…”

“Hold on, is this Dave who went to prison last week?”

“Jail, Chris. It’s different.”

“My apologies David, wherever you’re currently incarcerated.”

“Chris,” Scott wheedled, reaching across the table to grab his brother’s hands. “My birthday is coming up. I don’t know anyone else I’d want to go to this with but you.”  
  
“Or maybe Dave, but he’s in prison.”

“Jail. C’mon Chris, you’re not filming right now and we haven’t done anything yet.”  
  
“Wait a minute, your birthday isn’t for like two months.”  
  
“Irrelevant. Chris. Please. You don’t have to get fed on, I just want you to be my wingman.”  
  
Chris leaned back in his chair and pictured a vampire; tall, dark hair, wicked smile. Long legs, gorgeous body… yeah, some of the vampires he’d seen on TV were very hot. The thought of potentially hooking up with a gorgeous girl and getting high without drugs wasn’t really sounding all that bad.

“Scott, if you weren’t my favorite brother, I wouldn’t agree, but since you _are_ -“  
  
“Chris that’s awesome!” Scott said, grinning from ear to ear. “Hey wait, I’m your _only_ brother…”

“And you’re going to pick up the tab,” Chris said with a smile, finishing his orange juice.

 

 

_11:00 PM, Outside the club_

“This is it?” Chris asked, pulling his car up to the curb.

“Red Room. Yeah, that’s it,” Scott said, grinning. “This is awesome, Chris, you are going to love this shit.”

“I better,” he said, handing the valet his keys and following Scott into the doorway.

“Hey fellas,” a bouncer said. He was tall and wide (as bouncers are wont to be) but very friendly looking. “Ever been to the Red before?”  
  
“Nah,” Chris said.  
  
“Well there are a few ground rules here. You guys vampires or human?”  
  
“Human,” Scott answered. The bouncer nodded.

“Well there’s a good mix of both in there. First rule for you is: no one touches you without your permission. If someone makes you feel at all uncomfortable or violated, you come see one of us. Most of our patrons are pretty good about that. But, we don’t want any accidents to happen. That’s the most important rule. Other than that, don’t feel like you are pressured to let someone feed, don’t force anyone to feed on you, and try to relax and have a good time. Everyone here’s pretty relaxed. I wouldn’t worry.”  
  
“You’re awesome, man,” Chris said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Thanks a lot.” The bouncer unbolted the door and opened it.

“Welcome to the Red Room,” he said with a smile, and Chris followed Scott inside.

Red it was. The walls were a dark burgundy, the floor a shining black granite peppered by black couches and red chairs. Chris counted two bars, a dance floor, and a door out the back, presumably for smoking. There was a bouncer at each one.

“You gonna let someone suck you tonight?” Scott asked Chris. Chris rolled his eyes.

“You’re a fucking pervert.”  
  
“Whatever, I’m definitely going to get fed on tonight.”

“And I promise not to sabotage your chance to get freaky with some vampire man meat.” Chris scanned the room. “But first I need a drink. Go nuts, little bro. I’ll be at the bar if you need me.”

Scott nodded and headed down towards the seating area. Chris made his way over to the bar closest to the door.

“Hi,” the bartender said. She was gorgeous; tall and dark, and she flashed him two fingers when he came over. Peace? Two? Two what?

“Hey,” Chris said, not sure if he should return the gesture. He decided against it. Scott told him enough horror stories about what tiny insignificant things could signify when he went to some of the seedier clubs in the neighborhood. “Jack on the rocks?”  
  
“You got it,” she said. Chris slid around on the barstool to look around. He thought he’d have been able to tell who was a vampire and who was a human the second he saw them, but he realized he was very wrong. Most people were wearing skimpy clubwear, smiling, flirting, and chatting. It was at this moment Chris realized he knew next to nothing about vampires. Did they flirt with other vampires? Did they have relationships like humans? How many times did a vampire feed from the same human? How much blood did they need?  
His head was spinning. He should have researched this a lot more before he had gotten here; at least he should have asked Scott some basic questions. Now he had no idea where Scott was, and no idea what he had gotten himself into.

The bartender came back with the drink, and Chris handed her some cash. He needed to get some air. He felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. With minimal grace, Chris moved his way past the clubgoers to get outside on the smoking porch.

He nodded at the bouncer and opened the door, breathing in the fresh air in gulps. He closed his eyes and leaned against the rail, taking a deep sip of his drink.

“Take it you don’t want a smoke, then?” asked a voice. He turned and saw a man sitting on the edge of the railing, smoke pouring from between his lips. He raised his smoking hand up in some sort of signal… like the bartender downstairs?

“Nah,” Chris said, chucking self-consciously. “Just got a little overwhelmed in there.”  
  
“It can be overwhelming,” the man said, sliding off the railing slinkily and walking over to Chris. “Especially if it’s your first time?”  
  
“Yeah,” Chris said, taking another sip. “Chris,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Sebastian,” the dark haired man said with a curling grin, and oh shit, _this was a vampire._ There was no way he wasn’t.

“You’re a vampire,” Chris said.

“I already told you that,” Sebastian said.

“No… what?”

“I told you,” Sebastian repeated, holding his fingers up again. “Vampire.”

“That’s what that means,” Chris said, rubbing his temples. “V for Vamp.”  
  
Sebastian laughed. “This is your first time for sure. You ever met a vampire before?”

“Not until now,” Chris admitted. “You’re the first one I could tell just by looking.” He didn’t know what had tipped him off; Sebastian was wearing a dark coat and black skinny jeans tucked into heavy black boots. He could be anyone out at a club in L.A.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended,” Sebastian said, taking another drag.  
  
“I didn’t mean any offense,” Chris said. Sebastian smiled. Chris’s insides started to fizzle. “Can I… ask you some questions? About vampires?”

“Sure,” Sebastian said, smoke trailing elegantly from his plush lips.

“Why do you smoke?”

He laughed. “Curbs the cravings.”  
  
“Cravings?”

“For this,” Sebastian said, resting the cigarette in the corner of his lips and reaching for Chris’s hand. He gave it, and Sebastian turned it over to run two fingers along his wrist.

“For blood.”

“Bingo. Some’s easier to resist than others.”

“How easy is mine?” Chris asked, feeling blush rise to his cheeks.

“Damn near impossible,” Sebastian muttered, pressing his thumb against Chris’s pulse point.

“These cravings… is it like, vampires getting horny for blood?”

Sebastian laughed. “We do get horny for blood… among other things.”

“So you guys…?”  
  
“Oh yes. You haven’t seen vampire porn?”  
  
“No, that seems something more up my brother’s alley.”

“Most vampires will feed anytime, anywhere they have the opportunity. Some of us are more… particular. Like to feed at certain times,” he said, gently rolling Chris’s arm back and letting it go.

“When do you like to do it?” Chris asked nervously.

Sebastian smirked, and Chris swore he saw a hint of a sharpening tooth piercing his bottom lip. “I like to do it while I’m fucking,” he breathed softly. “Makes me come twice as hard.”

“I guess that answers my next question.”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“I was going to ask if you were planning on fucking me or eating me alive?”

Sebastian smiled. “ _De ce_ _nu_ _ambele_ _?_ _”_

“What does that mean?”

Sebastian wound an arm around Chris’s waist, pushing their hips together. He grinned when he felt Chris was already hard beneath his jeans. “ _Why not both?”_

 

_Sunday, 12:45 AM, Hotel Elevator_

Sebastian had taken him to a hotel he was apparently staying at after Chris dropped the valet ticket off with his brother. As they rode up in the elevator, Chris felt his heart starting to pound in his throat. “You live in a hotel?” he asked, voice almost squeaking.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said. “Don’t like to stay in one place for too long.”  
  
“Is that a vampire thing?”  
  
“It’s a Sebastian thing.”

Chris nodded. Sebastian had pushed the button for the top floor. “Top floor. Swanky.”  
  
“When you live forever, you come up with ways to pay the bills.”  
  
“Forever?” Chris asked, looking at Sebastian in surprise.  
  
“Forever,” Sebastian affirmed. Chris tried not to fidget. He was waiting for the man to make the first move; after all, the ball was definitely in his court. The ball was so far in his court Chris couldn’t even _see_ the ball.

“I have a question,” Chris asked as the elevator doors opened to Sebastian’s door.

“That’s a surprise.” He said sarcastically. “What is it?”  
  
He grabbed Sebastian’s wrist after he’d unlocked the door of his suite. “Why are you taking so long to touch me?”

Sebastian’s pupils flashed and he grabbed Chris’s arm in return, slinging him into the room.

“It’s your first time, I was being gentle,” Sebastian breathed against Chris’s neck, leading him to the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed.

“I don’t want you to be gentle,” Chris murmured, and Sebastian grinned, leaning over him to kiss him, and _oh._ Kissing him was intoxicating in every way; his mouth was skilled and graceful and sharp, like a swordsman, practiced and incredible. Chris broke to breathe and Sebastian buried his face in his neck, laying biting kisses down and licking up the side of his neck.

“Oh fuck, Chris,” he sighed, nosing his neck. “You smell so fucking good.” Sebastian laid kisses against the pulse point in his neck, and Chris could feel his sharpened teeth prodding against the skin gently.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me first,” Chris groaned, burying a hand in the back of Sebastian’s hair.

“You want _me_ to fuck _you_?” he purred against Chris’s neck. “I quite pictured this the other way around. I was planning on riding your cock so hard I wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week.” He sat up, pulling Chris’s shirt over his head. “But that’s not what you want, is it. Mmm, that hasn’t been what you wanted at all. You’ve fucked some pretty boys, that I can tell… but you’ve always wanted one of them to fuck you. Big, strong, Chris… I can’t even believe it, but I _can,”_ he worked on Chris’s belt, pulling it out of the belt loops. “You’ve just always wanted one of your pretty boys to top you, but you’ve been too afraid to ask, mmm?”  
  
“Yes,” Chris sighed, feeling Sebastian’s hands feel around his abdomen, tracing arteries with dexterous fingertips. “God, yes Sebastian. Please.”

“Take your clothes off,” Sebastian sighed, getting off the bed and kicking his boots into a corner. Chris couldn’t undress quickly enough, lying supine on the bed as soon as he could. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking it, leaning back and closing his eyes.  
  
“Open your eyes,” Sebastian said, leaning over him. Chris did, eyes taking in expanse of pale skin over strong muscle, and his hands were desperate to touch everything, feel every inch of him…

“You’re gorgeous Seb, oh God, _please_ ,” Chris sighed, arching his back and rubbing himself against him, pleased to find that Sebastian was just as hard as he was.

“You gotta slow down,” Sebastian murmured, leaning over him and laying soft kisses along his hips. “You’re too eager, don’t you want to make this last?”  
  
“Want _you,”_ Chris groaned. “Want you now.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Sebastian said, running fingers down his chest, lingering for a second against the side of his cock and then sliding lower, against the insides of his thighs.  
  
“Mmm,” Sebastian moaned against the soft skin on Chris’s inner thigh. “Femoral artery. Delicious, and oh, so sexy to bite.” He ran his bottom lip over the sensitive skin and Chris arched his back.

“No Seb,” he panted. “My neck. Want you to bite my neck.”  
  
“Femoral artery’s easier to hide, angel,” Sebastian said, lazily beginning to stroke Chris’s cock.

“Don’t wanna hide it.”  
  
“You want me to mark you? You are a demanding little sub, aren’t you?”

“I’m particular,” Chris sighed, bucking into Sebastian’s hands.

“You’re allowed to be, gorgeous.” The vampire leaned up to press two fingers against Chris’s lips, and he immediately took him into his mouth, sucking them wantonly. “Such a little slut, who would ever know,” Sebastian murmured. “Suck them good, Chris. The more you suck them, the easier it’ll be to get them inside you.” Chris opened his eyes at this, and Sebastian moved down to begin kissing at his hips again.

“Please,” Chris begged.

Sebastian smiled at him, teeth fully bared against that soft bottom lip, and then his lips were wrapped around Chris’s erection and he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. His mouth felt so good that Chris barely felt Sebastian slide a first slender finger inside of him, gently working him at the same pace he worked his mouth. The second finger soon joined the first, moving slowly and dexterously, and _oh fuck_ , there’s that spot, the one Chris only felt when he was at home fingering himself into a frenzy and fantasizing about a thick cock inside him, but this was real, and this was _Sebastian_ , and _I’m going to come_ , Chris thinks, brain screaming behind his eyes.  
  
“You’re going to come just like that, huh,” Sebastian asked as if reading his mind, lips making a soft popping sound as he removed them from his cock. His lips were red and raw and _oh God, don’t come yet, please don’t come yet._

“Want you to… _oh_ ,” he keened, as Sebastian worked a third finger in.

“Gonna come just by fucking my fingers, huh gorgeous?” Sebastian asked with a vicious grin.

“Want you… Sebastian, want you to fuck me, _please_ , don’t want to come like this… want your cock, _please_.”

“Mmm, since you ask so nicely,” Sebastian said, grabbing a bottle he had put on the floor next to the bed and slicking himself up. “How flexible are you?”

“Very,” Chris sighed, hips shifting at the loss of Sebastian’s fingers.

“Good,” Sebastian purred, lifting Chris’s legs with unforeseen strength. “Put them on my shoulders, mmm, yes, just like that.” Sebastian slid his three fingers into Chris again, pumping gently.

“Not enough… _not enough,_ Seb… need _you._ ”

“Bossy,” Sebastian chastised, but withdrew his fingers and gently began pushing himself inside. Chris felt like his body was burning with the pain and the want and he could barely tell the difference between them until Sebastian was suddenly buried to the hilt and _there_ , that was the feeling he’d always been seeking, that sense of _fullness_.

“Christ, you feel so good,” Sebastian sighed, biting gashes into his bottom lip. “Fuck.”  
  
“Fuck me Seb,” Chris squeaked, and Sebastian laid a kiss on his forehead.

“Yes.” And like that, he slid out and slammed into him again, and Chris cried out, reaching up to run his hands over his shoulders, his hair, nails biting into his back.

“So fucking beautiful _Jesus_ I’ve never fucked someone like you before,” Sebastian murmured. “Fucking gorgeous boy in my bed begging me to fuck his ass, begging me to mark him… so fucking hot, I’ve never fucked like this before.”

Chris was only able to stammer incoherencies as he matched his thrusts to Sebastian’s and _fuck_ he was going to come _just from this_ , and it only takes one second of eye contact with Sebastian before he’s coming hard, arching his back and _fucking screaming_ , and Sebastian’s eyes glaze over, pupils almost completely dilated as he fucked into him hard before leaning down and burying his face into his neck, puncturing the artery and feeding fiercely. Chris shuddered as if he was coming all over again, waves of pleasure radiating from his neck. He felt Sebastian coming inside him as he fed, soft animalistic sounds coming from his lips until he finally licked the side of Chris’s neck and rested his head on his chest.  
  
They breathed heavily together for a moment before Sebastian slid out of him, Chris hissing softly. Sebastian walked into the bathroom and came out with a washcloth for Chris, who cleaned himself up and then opened his arms for him to come back.

“You would be a cuddler,” Sebastian joked, pulling the covers back and slipping under them with Chris. He buried his face in his shoulder and chucked softly.

“What?”  
  
“You smell like me now,” Sebastian murmured, licking softly at the wound. “Me mixed with you. Your blood.”

“Good,” Chris said. “I want you to mark me all over, everywhere you can find blood- I want you to fuck me one hundred times in one hundred different ways-“  
  
“Chris, you’ve just gotten bitten for the first time. Your brain is a little impaired. Next thing I know you’re going to get on one knee and ask me to marry you.”  
  
Chris sighed, his heart pumping hard. “Does it always feel like this?”

“Not always,” Sebastian says, tracing the inside of Chris's bicep. “Some people think getting bitten is scary. Some people loathe the vampires who bite them and end up getting sick.”

“I don’t want to leave this bed, _ever_ ,” Chris slurred, sleepy and sex-drunk. “Tomorrow morning we’re going to wake up and you’re going to ride me hard, and then I’m going to suck you off in the shower and you’re going to eat me out on the sofa and you’re going to mark and mark me until I don’t remember what my skin feels like without your lips.”  
  
“Can’t take too much blood, baby,” Sebastian warned. “Don’t want you to get sick.”  
  
“Does that mean no to the fucking, then?”  
  
Sebastian propped his head up on his arm. “No,” he said, that curling smile returning to his face. “I don’t think I’d be able to say no to you about much of anything. Bossy little slut,” he teased, rubbing Chris’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“You liked it.”  
  
“I did,” Sebastian said, face growing serious. “I really did.”

Chris pulled Sebastian up to kiss him, wrapping him in his arms and sighing into his mouth. “Do vampires sleep?” he asked dreamily, running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

He laughed. “Yes, _micul meu_ _curvă,_ we do. At least, we do if our bedmates quit talking.”

"I’m serious about tomorrow,” Chris warned. "Clear your schedule. You won’t have any free time.”

"Okay, Chris. _Dormi_ _înger,_ I’m exhausted.”


End file.
